HPMoR: The Methods of Pessimism
by Natural Rationalist
Summary: A less painfully optimistic ending of Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality.


**Based upon Chapters 114 and 115: Shut Up and Do the Impossible**

Tom Riddle watched through muggle binoculars in the body of Professor Quirrell. His 'future' self, in a new body, Harry, naked but armed, and thirty-six death eaters all stood in a dimly lit graveyard. He planned this so Harry could only have one way out of this, involving the killing of all the death eaters. If Harry missed any, Tom Riddle's 'current' self could take them out covertly using the dark mark. The death eaters weren't allowed to attack for the most part, and Harry was allowed his wand.

Counting the seconds before Harry made his move, Tom Riddle saw his future self's hand violent get severed off. At that moment, Tom Riddle would leave his body. Blood was everywhere as head flew off of his bigoted followers; one problem solved in a most convenient way.

The animal that remained in Lord Voldemort's body dodged a stunning curse but was struck when the curse turned. Leaving the body didn't kill it, and Harry probably won't reach that realization for years. He will continue to believe he won until it becomes too hard to reconcile with reality.

Now, that future Tom Riddle left the scene, it was now time to observe Harry's actions in the aftermath of what he forced Harry to do. Harry was looking down at a creature much like Tom Riddle, trying to figure out what to do before it wakes. Harry contemplated for a while before making his action.

"Oblivate," Harry yelled.

By the form of the light, Tom Riddle could tell the boy was trying to do precision oblivation instead of the more sensible complete wipe. Here he is faced with the impossible task eliminating the darkest wizard of all time and he tries to leave specific parts of his personhood intact? How could someone be so greedy? Even a proper oblivion wouldn't affect memories in a non-enhanced horcrux.

Tom Riddle sighed. The less painful task of watch Harry take care of his future body came. His choice: transfiguration into a ring. That form was for constant contact so magic could be applied, which was an odd choice given that he had access to the Stone of Permanency.

Now the sensible thing to do was to get the ring to someone more knowledge about dark magic than he, as soon as possible. Harry, went over and surveyed the dead bodies. He started casted spells, probably in an attempt to cover up his handwork. Did he not realize that some wizards investigated things for a living?

Then, Harry picked up the Philosopher's Stone. Harry gave a very specific look, one that any dark lord knows well. That face was the face of a man who sees the solution to all of his problem. A twisted smile, and a complete fixation. Harry turned the crimson stone in his hand. The stone, which now has cool down time of about two hundred and twenty five seconds, took only less than a minute earlier in the Atlantean era. However, to Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, the was the ultimate immutable hammer to smash all of the world's nails. He was probably cursing Perenelle for not defeating death because of her limitations, not realizing that the fault was within his vision, not reality itself. The stone turned by way of Harry's spidery fingers as Harry lips nearly let themselves be licked. This was the last thing the lord 'Voldemort' needed to see before putting that identity to death; he put down his binocular and felt the time turner in his pocket.

There was one task to do before he traveled back in time. He saw himself create an advanced-horcrux, and that requires a specific preparation. Tom Riddle walked toward dark house. The was an old muggle man named Frank tied up, mostly by weak magic. Powerful wards were not needed for such a being.

The old man looked up at in fear at Professor Quirrell. It didn't matter what his last moments in life were. There was an explosion back at the scene of the slaughter. Tom Riddle could sense Harry was far enough away for this magic to not be noticed.

Tom Riddle lift his wand and thought the words to the third tier spell which Harry may someday discover.

 _Expecto Patronum_

At this level, the words were not even necessary, even in thought. A shaped of a man immerged, but not of silver brightness. The stars appeared to turn and no light shone. Somehow, a figure was cloaked in complete darkness, even darker than the black itself. This was a wizard might call a dementor, but this creature was less immaterial.

Frank looked away but saw the world's substance get pulled from him. He knew that it was a reality he could no longer be a part of.

The patronus breathed in at the muggle's neck and a human ceased to exist.


End file.
